Question: The lifespans of lions in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average lion lives $12.5$ years; the standard deviation is $2.4$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68 - 95 - 99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a lion living longer than $10.1$ years.
The probability of a particular lion living longer than $10.1$ years is ${68\%} + {16\%}$, or $84\%$.